


Hide and Go Seek

by CydSA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:33:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CydSA/pseuds/CydSA
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Demon!Dean meets his match....Sam Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hide and Go Seek

Dean’s eyes blinked black. “Hello, Sammy.”

Sam froze. “Oh shit.” He turned slowly.

Dean’s hand came up, Glock cocked. “I’m feeling generous, so how 'bout I give you till three to get the fuck out of here?”

“You’ll just shoot me in the back,” Sam pointed out.

Dean’s mouth curled in a nasty little smirk. “Well now, maybe I will and maybe I won’t. But you don’t have a snowball’s chance in hell if you just stand there gaping at me.”

“Till three?” Sam asked, wondering when he’d lost enough of his mind that he believed a demon, even if it was Dean.

“One…” Dean raised the gun to Sam’s chest. “You’d better run, baby brother.”

Sam turned on his heel and fled. The months since Dean had vanished had given him a chance to explore some of the older parts of the bunker. There were places to hide that Dean didn’t know about.

He hoped.

“Two…” Dean called and Sam could hear the smile in his voice. It made everything inside him shudder.

Sam raced through the library, punching at the Book of Shadows high on the top shelf. The book tilted over and the hidden passage slid open, allowing Sam to squeeze through.

“Three…!” Dean shouted as Sam pulled the passage door closed behind him. The muffled sounds of Dean starting his hunt sent chills through Sam. 

He just needed a little time. Dean would find him, there was no doubt about it, but it all depended on how fast he figured the secret passage out. Dean wasn’t stupid.

He ran down the passage, almost tripping down the several flights of stairs as he ran.

He only had one shot at this. One shot to bring Dean back from the grip of Hell.

It _had_ to work. If it didn’t, then Sam would be okay with letting Dean kill him. A world where Dean had gone darkside forever, wasn’t a world that Sam wanted to live in.

He reached the iron door, fumbled it open, groaning a little as he put his shoulder into it. Fucking Men of Letters with their fucking literal interpretation of everything biblical.

“Saaaaaammmmmyyyyyyy.....” Dean's voice seemed to echo through every vent in the bunker. Sam hadn’t closed the iron door. 

Sam went to the center of the room, planted his feet and waited. He lifted his head, looked up through the lead glass dome above him. How they’d never noticed this before was proof of just how sneaky the Men of Letters had been.

“Come out, come out, wherever you are.” Dean’s sing-song tone was creepy. Just another fucked-up thing in a long line of utterly wrong things since he’d succumbed to the Mark.

Sam closed his eyes. “YOU promised,” he whispered. “YOU swore that you’d come if I asked you.”

“Well, hello there, princess.” Dean’s voice had Sam’s eyes springing open. “What do we have here?” He looked around the room at the sigils that decorated the walls. “Secret passages and mysteries,” he grinned at Sam. “And not a demon trap in sight.”

“Don’t need one,” Sam said. He closed his eyes, waited for the shot.

It never came.

He didn't want to look. Didn't want to see the inhuman gaze laughing back at him. But if this was to be the last time he saw Dean, then he'd take it.

He cracked one eyelid open and saw Dean staring at him. 

“Dean?” He opened both eyes, tried to take a step towards Dean but couldn't move. “What the...?”

“You called?” 

The question sent every bone in Sam's body shuddering.

He turned slowly and looked through the shadows to the slight frame in the darkness of the room. “Chuck?”

“I promised I'd come.” The prophet formerly known as Chuck stepped into the light beneath the glass dome. “Hello Dean.”

Sam could see the demon in his brother, snarling and writhing to get out, but Chuck had put some sort of kibosh on Dean and he was obviously unable to move.

“Crowley won't let this stand,” Dean hissed, all sulphur and hellfire. Sam took a step back, afraid of his brother for the first time in his life.

“Pfft,” Chuck scoffed, walking over to where Dean stood. “Crowley is a minion. An ant. Not worth my notice.”

“He's not going to be ha....” Dean closed his mouth when Chuck got closer, shoved his face nearer to Dean's. “Get the fuck away from me, freak.”

“Hmmm,” Chuck mused, waving Sam over. “I'm going to need you to hold on really tight, Sam.”

“What?” Sam didn't want to touch Dean, not like this.

“I have to get the stain out of him and it isn't going to be pretty.” Chuck tipped his head to one side. “Also, I think perhaps Dean won't be too happy with me.”

“What?” Sam stared between Dean and Chuck. “Of course he'll be happy. My brother would never be happy being a demon.”

Dean's lip curled. “Just shows that you know jack shit, Sammy,” he sneered. “Being a demon has been the best thing that ever happened to me.”

“Don't talk crap, Dean.” Sam couldn't, _wouldn't_ believe that any part of Dean was okay with what the Mark had done to him.

“Sam,” Chuck looked at him, eyes serious. “I promised to help you once. You fuck this up, I'm out of here.”

Sam tried to remember the terrified prophet, but he wasn't the man standing in front of him. “I'm ready,” he assured Chuck.

“Then hold on tight,” Chuck said.

Sam put his arms around Dean's rigid shoulders and obeyed.

“I will never forgive you for this,” Dean hissed the moment before the world went white.

Sam woke up to not-so-gentle slapping on his cheeks. He blinked his eyes open to stare up at Chuck.

“Welcome back, Sleeping Beauty.” That sounded so much like something Dean would say that it was a physical ache.

“What happened?” Sam croaked.

“Well, you kinda fainted like a girl there, Sammy.” Dean's drawl had Sam going rigid. His gaze flew to where Dean was standing against the wall, arms wrapped around his middle.

“It's okay,” Chuck reassured him. “He's okay.” Chuck stood up, held out a hand to Sam and pulled him to his feet. Sam tried not to think about just how easy that had been.

“You finished making like a princess?” Dean asked, but the concern and worry in his eyes was all Dean, all big brother, all _his_ brother.

“Yeah.” Sam looked between Chuck and Dean. “What did I miss?”

Chuck smiled. “Nothing much,” he hedged.

Dean's short bark of laughter drew Sam's gaze back to him like a magnet. “Sure, nothing much. Only Crowley and Lucifer himself getting all up in your scrawny face.”

Chuck shrugged. “Hey, that's the perks of being the Big Cheese.” He held out a hand to Sam. “We're even now?” he asked.

Sam took Chuck's hand and shook his head. “No,” he said. “We'll never be even.”

Chuck's smile was small and sad. “Well, don't abuse the fairy godfather wishes, Sam. Nothing is limitless.” And he vanished without a sound.

Sam spun in a slow circle, looking for him. Dean came up, put a hand on his shoulder. “I think he's gone, dude.”

Sam nodded, focused his gaze on Dean. “How are you feeling?” He grabbed Dean's face, forced his eyes to meet his. “Any murderous inclinations?”

Dean's mouth tilted in a smirk, “Only the usual, man.” He let Sam stare at him, met his gaze without fear. 

Sam sucked in a breath. “It's good to have you home, Dean.” He tried a smile. It felt strange on his face after so long.

Dean bumped his shoulder with his own. “You got any pie in that kitchen, Sam?”

Sam felt everything inside him breathe in, breathe out and let the fear dissipate.

“Maybe,” he hedged. “Depends on whether you know what today is.”

Dean blinked. “Huh?”

“It's March 14,” Sam prompted.

Dean's eyes cleared and his smile grew. “Well, hell, Sammy, it's National Pi Day. So you'd best be having some pie, bitch.”

Sam let his own smile grown and he shoved Dean's shoulder a little. “Well I got _my_ favorite, jerk.”

Dean scowled. “Goddamit, Sam. There'd better be apple pie somewhere in this crazy place.”

Sam led the way up the stairs. “You should know better than to even ask, Dean.”

Dean cackled behind him and Sam let himself relax for one moment.

Sometimes a moment was enough. 

And right now, this moment? 

It was _everything_.


End file.
